


Infinity

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Infinity

It is the beginning of a new night.  
Air of change spreads in the light breeze.  
The moon greets the world from the heavens.  
A room.  
There is nobody.  
Suns.

The hunter has his back to him, his beloved shaggy brother approaches.  
Green, gray and mottled colors meet for the umpteenth time.

The heart beats, the fibers tremble.  
The hands are reached slowly, and then tighten.  
The looks caress each other.

Sammy.

The lips gently touch.  
The long-awaited kiss is born.  
It is the beginning of infinity.


End file.
